Presently, support for hardware device hotplug may be very popular. For example, in various electronic devices such as personal computers, most hardware may be related to supporting hotplug's. Generally, a hotplug may refer to a technology of adding or removing a hardware device (such as a PCIE card, like a network interface card (NIC), host bus adapter (HBA), etc.). Typically, a hotplug may be one of the key technologies that enhance system availability and maintainability, and a hotplug may be desirable for either a universal server or a storage device. Moreover, a maintenance service team may always expect that a device supports a function of hotplug, because it may facilitate field services and enhance total customer experience (TCE).